Little Brother
by AnimeKiwi369
Summary: SEQUEL TO "LOST AND FOUND". Copper Fudo is nervous as her mother gets closer to her due date. How will she cope when she starts feeling jealous and nervous? And what happens when her new sibling comes the day she's expecting her first kiss with Lane?


AnimeKiwi369: Here it is!

Copper: The sequel?

AnimeKiwi369: Yep! I'm very pleased with how it turns out.

Copper: I hope I am too.

AnimeKiwi369: Oh, you will be. Trust me!

Copper: Is there any torture?

AnimeKiwi369: Not really. Maybe just a little bit of confusion-like torture. But that's about it. This is a really sweet, long one-shot sequel!

Copper: Sweet how?

AnimeKiwi369: Wells there's family sweetness, but there's also some romantic sweetness from one of everyone's favorite OCxOC pairiings.

Copper: *Blushes*. And...?

AnimeKiwi369: Oh, just wait and see. I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's or its characters. I just own my OCs, the storyline, and the name for Yusei's mother.

* * *

><p>Little Brother<p>

Copper nervously shifted on the wooden bench she and Lane were sharing. They'd been an official couple since mid-July of the previous year. It was now the middle of March. They were on a date; all of the ones so far were simple. Just walks in the park. Not much. Both of them had turned fifteen a few months prior to this night. It was a little cold, but neither minded. They just liked being together.

She tugged at her jacket sleeve. She had been nervous lately. And it was namely because she was anticipating their first kiss and she was anxiously waiting for it. The psychic's parents didn't want her kissing until she was fifteen at least. She thought it was going to be easy, but she was so wrong! It was especially nerve-wracking because they were going to have to kiss soon.

But they didn't want it to be a stage kiss like that. Their school had four plays a year. Plus a ballet of the _Nutcracker_ in December. Each class—freshman, sophomores, juniors, and seniors—put on a different play; they included all grades plus faculty if they wanted, but it was organized and set up by each class. And the one the freshman class—their class—was doing was the classic Shakespeare: _Romeo and Juliet_. Lane was Romeo and Copper was Juliet. The others in the class had almost pressured them into trying out for the part. They had tried out for the parts, hoping to get understudies. However they had been so good, they had gotten the lead.

So if they didn't kiss before the rehearsal, where the other cast and crew members were present, that would be their first kiss. They didn't want that to be it. It would make it even more awkward. And that scene in the play had to flow smoothly each time. They just didn't know when a good time was for it to happen. No matter how many scenarios and plans he had in his head, the ice-blue-haired teen could not get up the nerve to do it. Every time he looked at the dark-haired teen, he could still feel a slight blush. Why did he have to be so in love with her?

Copper wasn't just nervous about their first kiss, though. Her mother, Akiza, was pregnant again and she was _really_ close to her due date. All of the people in her family—her, her father, Yusei, her grandparents Izinski, Martha, and her father's mother, Nan—were getting anxious for the newest family member. Her mother especially. She had often heard about how impatient her mother had gotten when she was carrying the now double-Marked Signer.

She was especially nervous about being a big sister. She was fifteen. She didn't know anything about being a big sister. Lane had become a big brother when he was almost two. And both their friends Raven Hogan and John Atlas, who were also dating, had become older siblings at about four. She was a lot older than a normal older sibling. But her life was nowhere near normal.

Even Leo and Luna's kids, Zach and Zoey respectively, had become older siblings at a fairly young age! They were only about to turn eight and they had become and older siblings a few months prior. The ginger-haired teen had even become and older sister again for the fifth time the previous month to twins, Hawk and Magpie. The only one that might feel the same way would be Mikaylan, Lane's younger sister. She had become and older sister at nine.

She also felt a little jealous. Besides her and her father, both her mother's parents and Nan were going to be there for her new sibling's birth. No one had been there for her when she had been born, save her own parents. Granted her brunette-haired grandmother was in a coma and her grandparents on her mother's side were out of town. But she couldn't help but feel a little jealous that so many people would be there for her sibling's birth when they weren't for hers.

The psychic didn't want to be jealous though. Just like how she hadn't wanted to snap at her friends the previous summer, when she'd been having dreams that caused her to only get a few hours of sleep. She felt bad for being jealous of the attention of her soon-to-be-sibling. She thought that maybe part of reason that they were getting so much attention was because her mother was an older woman that was pregnant.

She knew it was going to be a difficult transition with a baby in the house. She just hoped that it wasn't going to be as difficult as the previous summer. That had been tough after going back into the past, waking her father's mother, running away slightly, facing one of Sayer's minions, and going through a several hour surgery. Copper was completely healed now, but that was difficult being so hurt.

"Is something bothering you, C?" her boyfriend asked, taking the hand that was still tugging on her jacket.

She looked at him and blushed slightly, "Oh, I'm fine, Lane." She responded with a half smile.

"You're not good at hiding things, 29." He pointed out.

She sighed, "I know. I'm just nervous about everything that's happening."

"What do you mean by everything?" he asked.

"Well, mainly just with the baby." She told him, placing her head on his shoulder, "I mean, what if I'm not a good big sister?"

"Copper, you're going to be fine." He reassured.

"It's just that I'm nervous." She said. She started tugging at the scarf she had wrapped around her neck, "I mean I'm only going to be around him or her until they're _three_. Then I'm at college. I won't see them as often. And I-I don't know if I'll be a good role model for them. I'm so much older than you and John and Ray when you guys got your first siblings—or in John's case, his only sibling. I'm just a little nervous. Well, a lot nervous actually."

Land watched her as she babbled. He could under what she was feeling. She was fifteen. That was a big age difference. The age difference between his sister, Miky, and their brother, Gabe, was significant, too, being nine years. He gave her hand a gentle squeeze.

"I can understand." He replied simply, starting to trace circles on the back of her hand with his thumb.

"There's _another_ thing bothering me, too, Lane." The psychic confessed looking down at her boots, gently kicking the back of her left heel with her right toe.

"What is it?" he asked her, pausing the circles he was tracing.

"I'm kinda feeling a little jealous." She responded in a quiet tone.

"Why?" He asked, confused.

"It's just that it seems like everyone is going to be there for when my mom goes into labor. Grandpa Hideo, Grandma Setsuko, Nanna. No one save my parents was there for my birth. Yeah, my grandparents came the following day and my dad's mom was in that coma, but I just can't help but feel a little jealous. I _don't wanna_ feel jealous. I know that they are probably worried about my mom since she's thirty-eight. I just can't help this feeling." Copper sighed deeply, struggling to keep her voice even, "I don't like feeling this way."

The blue-eyed boy gently pulled on her wrist and pulled her close. He wrapped his arms around her waist, hugging her tight. She rested her forehead on his shoulder, resting her hands on his chest. She breathed in the smell of his body wash and warmth of his body as she felt his breath in her dark hair. They pulled away after a couple minutes.

"Thanks." She responded, "I needed that."

"No prob." He told her with a reassuring smile.

The dark-haired girl smiled back. "You really think I'm going to be a good big sister?" she inquired, "I'm just so nervous. I know you keep telling me to stop worrying, but—mmph!" her were cut off as her boyfriend finally got up the courage to cover her lips with his own. Her eyes fluttered closed as she melted into the kiss.

Their first kiss.

What both felt next was incredible. They could feel electricity pass between them. This feel…_amazing_! Was this what their parents felt every time they kissed? This felt so right. Lane's hands tenderly cupped her face as Copper started running her fingers through his hair. Neither wanted this feeling between them as they kissed to end.

* * *

><p>The double-Marked Signer woke up gasping for breath. Her face grew quite warm as the hottest blush she had ever felt formed. Sure, she was anxious for her and her boyfriend to kiss soon, but she never thought she'd start to <em>dream<em> about it. That dream was _so_ _vivid_. She placed a hand over her heart, trying to calm its hummingbird-like fluttering. At least that wasn't as painful the previous summer when she had crashed and her heart was pounding in her chest.

She looked at her bedside clock. It was 5:47 a.m. She was nowhere near going to be getting back to sleep. She sighed and swung her legs over the side of the bed. She walked out of her room and down the stairs, tying her hair back into a ponytail. She passed by her grandmother Nan's room and shut the open door before going into the kitchen. She put on a coffeepot for when her father got up in about forty-five or so minutes.

The dark-haired teen took out a few pans to make something for breakfast. She really didn't care what she was going to eat. Anything but cereal. She'd already had that three times that week, because she had overslept a little from having to complete homework days in advance. She didn't want any homework to deal with when she was with her mother for her labor. She took out some ingredients that were used to make pancakes and halved the recipe. It didn't take more than ten or fifteen minutes.

The psychic heard footsteps coming down the stairs as she finished putting the last pancake on the plate. She turned to see her father, Yusei, walking into the kitchen. He was still in his sleep shirt and boxers. He looked almost half asleep. She also noticed a slight dark spot on his left cheekbone. The dark-haired girl looked back at the clock as she prepared a cup of coffee the way her father liked. It was only 6:14.

"What are you doing up now, dad?" she asked as he sat down, "You're not supposed to be up for another sixteen minutes."

"Your mother and the baby are restless." He answered, taking the cup of hot, caffeinated liquid from her, "I couldn't sleep anymore from it."

"How restless exactly?" she inquired.

"She accidently hit me when she turning last night and she also accidently kicked me. Out of bed, I might add." He sighed, sitting down, "Your mother is definitely more impatient with your little sibling's arrival than she was with you. And that's saying something."

"Maybe because mom's a lot older than when I was born." She suggested, sitting next to him with a stack of pancakes dripping blueberry syrup onto the plate.

"That probably is it." He agreed, taking a sip of coffee, "I going to have to get used to having a baby in the house again. I doubt this time will be as easy as you were."

"Why do you think that?" she asked curiously, taking a bite of her breakfast.

"As you said with your mother, she's older; I'm older." He said.

"You're not that old, dad." She pointed out, "You're only thirty-nine. And mom's only thirty-eight. I just said that you were a lot older from when I was born. You guys were, like, twenty-four when I was born. That's a fifteen-year gap between kids. But you know that."

Yusei nodded a bit warily. Though he really didn't show it very much, he was beginning to feel the effects of aging. He had needed to get reading glasses in the last few months after the family's yearly eye doctor appointment. And he had started to notice to notice that he got tired sooner and couldn't pull very many all-nighters in a row, like when he was younger. He had also begun to see a small bit of gray in his highlights.

He took another sip of coffee, "What are you doing up so early anyway?" he inquired, "It normally takes your mother materializing her dragon to get you outta bed in the mornings."

She looked down and blushed, "I had a dream that really woke me up." She told him sheepishly.

"What was the dream about, baby?" he asked, noticing the coloring on her face.

"It had to do with Lane." She whispered, touching her lips slightly.

"Did you two kiss in the dream?" he asked. His daughter's head snapped up, her eyes wide, "It was written all over your face. And you were touching your lips. That kinda gave it away, honey."

"Yes, he kissed me in the dream." She answered, looking down at her half-eaten stack of pancakes, "Is it wrong to want Lane to kiss me?" she asked.

"No." her father answered simply, "You have no idea how long I wanted to kiss your mother before we were an official couple."

"I really want me and Lane to have our first kiss, dad." She admitted, "And I know Lane wants that, too."

"Don't worry." He reassured, "You two will kiss soon enough. It'll happen when it happens. It will come naturally. You even saw how naturally your mother and I kissed on that dance floor when you went to the past last summer."

"Yeah." She sighed, remember that experience. _Stupid Sayer_, she thought. She shuddered slightly remembering how she had to face him and one of his lackeys the previous summer. She had spent months recovering, "I think it would be sweet if my first kiss with Lane was like yours and mom's." She commented, thinking to fact that there would be a spring formal that evening.

"Maybe you'll get it tonight. It is a rather sweet way to kiss; in a dance. " He agreed and stood up, "I better get in a quick shower." Her father commented, getting up, "Your mother wanted to take one and she takes longer than I do. It's a good thing you took one last night."

"You want me to make you, mom, and Nanna some breakfast?" she asked, looking at the clock and seeing it was beginning to get to the routine of the morning.

Her father looked at the clock as well, "You think you could?" he asked.

"Yeah." She replied, "Mom shouldn't do all the work around here."

"Thanks, honey." He told her, "I'll be back down in a little bit."

"'Kay."

_**Later that Day—Lunch**_

Copper yawned a little as she and her friends sat around the table in the cafeteria. She rested her chin in her hands, her eyes closed. She was beginning to grow tired from waking up nearly an hour before her alarm clock went off and getting to bed about an hour and half later than she wanted to. That and the day was just boring. The classes felt boring. There wasn't much going on that Friday. Thank goodness.

At least she had the dance to look forward to. She had a nice, simple, yet elegant dress she was going to wear and Raven was going to come over to help get ready. And Misty, who had volunteered to chaperone, was going to pick them up along with John, and already have Lane in the car. And hopefully she and her boyfriend would kiss.

"Hey, C, you awake over there?" the familiar-accented voice of Jack's son asked.

She opened her eyes to see her blonde friend waving a carrot stick in front of her face. She lazily lifted her hand and smacked the orange vegetable away from her face. It dropped onto the table. The psychic picked it up and broke it in two before tossing half at its owner and popping the other half into her mouth.

"Hey!" he exclaimed, "We can all see you're tired, but that's no reason to take part of my lunch, Cyli-Elizabeth."

"You wave it in my face; you lose half of it." She responded, giving another yawn.

"You seem really tired today, Copper." Lane commented, "Everything okay?"

"I got to bed late again and I woke up over an hour before my alarm was supposed to go off." She responded, putting her head on the table.

"It's going to get a little worse probably." Raven put in, "I know I haven't been getting as much sleep since the twins were born." The ginger's mother, Dove, had given birth for the fifth time with twins, a boy and girl, back in late January. The twins continued on the tradition of the Hogan family's bird names. The boy was Hawk and the girl was Magpie, Maggie for short.

"I'll get earplugs." She replied, bringing her head up to take a bite of the peanut butter and banana sandwich her mother had decided to pack her that morning. The dark-haired girl had been running a little behind when she got dressed and brushed her waist-length hair, so her mother had decided to help her out and make her a lunch before driving her to school.

"Well, it's going to be okay." The ice-blue-haired boy said, "Besides, tonight's going to be fun."

"Yeah." She agreed.

"_Copper Fudo, please come to the office."_ The P.A. system announced, getting all of their attention.

"What did you do, C?" John inquired, "You never do anything bad."

"I don't know." She replied, standing up with her shoulder bag, "I'll go see what it is." She told them, shoving the rest of her sandwich in her mouth. She put the rest of her lunch away, excluding the apple she was beginning to munch on, on her way to the office. She tossed the core as she entered the office. Her grandmother, Nan, was in there, "Nanna, what are you doing here?" she asked surprised to see the brunette.

"I'm here to pick you up, Copper." She replied.

"Why?" the dark-haired girl inquired, her eyes questioning.

"Your mother went into labor almost three hours ago. Shortly after she dropped you off." Nan informed as the girl's eyes widened, "Kalin contacted me as soon as your father left to meet your mother at the hospital. And they didn't get the call from Luna until just a little bit ago."

"Oh." She responded, "I guess I'll go to my locker to put my things away and grab what I need." She said, "I'll be right back."

The dark-haired psychic put a hand over her mouth as she left the office, trying to keep herself from crying out loud. Why did the baby have to come now? On a night that there was a dance? The night she was hoping to get her first kiss? Now she was going to miss it.

She shakily unlocked and opened her locker. She put away the books she had gotten before lunch for her last two classes, which were science and her drama class. She took out her script so she could go over it later. She put her duel disk in her shoulder bag and her deck in her deck hold on the back of her belt. She grabbed her music player and cell phone and put them in her bag as well. She took her gym clothes, which needed to be washed, that had been in her P.E. locker until she took them out and put them in her regular locker in her bag alongside her other things. She looked at the small magnetic mirror in her locker and dried her eyes before the tears brimming in her eyes fell and studied herself slightly.

She brushed her loose hair behind her ear. That day she was wearing a somewhat short slightly layered red skirt with black tights. She was wearing her usual brown leather riding boots. She had on the gray v-neck T-shirt with burgundy stripe around her stomach and lower back with burgundy undershirt she had worn the previous summer the night she crashed. She had a short black cardigan over it. Her hair was loose around her.

She took a deep breath before she closed her locker. She looked down at her feet as she walked back towards the office, where her grandmother was patiently waiting for her. She walked out with the brunette to her father's car, which the blue-indigo-eyed woman had borrowed that day.

She kept her head down as she got into the passenger side of the car. She sighed again. She turned on her phone and left text messages with apologies for her friends' phones for when they turned on their phones later that day. She leaned back and closed her eyes.

"Are you all right, Copper?" Nan asked as she came to a stop light.

The psychic brought her head up and gave a weak attempt at a smile, "I'm fine, Nanna." She replied half-heartedly. Her grandmother didn't reply, seeing she wanted the subject to be dropped.

The ride was silent on the way to the hospital. The dark-haired girl had a million thoughts going through her head. All thoughts and doubts she had been having clashed into each other, making her head hurt slightly. She knew that everyone around her thought she was going to be a good older sister, but she was still letting that fear of not being a good role model for him or her.

And she was also wondering whether it was going to be a boy or girl. The two married Signers had wanted to be surprised with the gender of their second child, but had names set up, as they didn't have names planned out when their first child was born. That also made her a little jealous. They had her sibling's name already planned. Hers hadn't. Her parents had just come up with her name on the spot. They had just said names they liked out loud.

The dark-haired girl gave a short sigh as she felt the car slowly stop. She opened her eyes seeing the hospital parking lot. She slowly got out of the car and followed her grandmother. They made their way to the lobby of the hospital, where they waited for several minutes to find out which room the Claw Signer was in with the Dragon Head Signer.

"Oh, Copper," one of the nurses said to her as she passed through the hall with the brunette, "How have you been, Miss Fudo?"

"Oh, I'm fine, Nurse Mandy." She replied while mentally groaning. _I'm known at the hospital. _She thought, _How embarrassing!_

The psychic jumped slightly at the sound of a pained groan. She recognized the voice of her mother as the one groaning in pain. The two women followed the sound slightly as they made their way to the redhead's hospital room. They entered a bit hesitantly. The blue-indigo-eyed girl bit the inside of her cheek slightly as she came into the somewhat darkened room.

Her mother was lying on the hospital bed with her father by her side, clutching her hand. There was sweat beading on her mother's forehead and her legs were bent behind a hospital sheet. She went over to her mother's other side and clutched her hand. Akiza looked at her and gave a weak smile.

"I'm so glad you're here, for your mother, baby." Her father commented with a slightly pained expression.

"Of course I'd be here for mom, dad." She replied.

"Thank…you…honey." Her mother panted out.

"And I'll also be here for you, Akiza." Nan responded.

"Thank you." She repeated, "I…have a…feeling that…this is going…to be a…while."

_**Several Hours Later**_

Copper's hand felt numb and her ears were ringing. It had been nearly eight hours since the younger psychic had gotten there. Her grandparents had shown up soon after her and the brunette. It was almost nine. She had gotten to the hospital at about nearly one. Her mother's doctor had told her to start pushing over an hour ago. She knew from a health class she had had before, that having a child was a lengthy process, but this felt like forever!

"One more push, Akiza." The doctor replied.

The female Signer gave an earsplitting scream, causing the dark-haired girl's ears to pop. She heard a small cry from the end of the bed and looked to see the doctor holding her baby sibling.

"Congratulations, Mr. and Mrs. Fudo." She congratulated, as a nurse took the newborn to clean them, "You have a healthy, baby son."

The blue-indigo-eyed teen let go of her mother's hand, flexing her hand to get the feeling back. She was in slight shock. She was officially an older sister. She turned to see the clock by the hospital bed. 8:57 p.m. _I officially became a sister at 8:57 p.m., March 18__th__. _She felt something trail down her cheek and brush it away. She looked at the tear resting on her hand.

She looked at her mother lying back in the pillows, breathing hard. Her father was still holding her mother's hand. He was smiling gently at her. He leaned forward and kissed his wife's forehead.

"You did great, Akiza." He said.

"Somehow it seemed easier last time." She panted. The doctor came back out with a small bundle, "But it's probably because of my age."

"Would you like to hold your son, Mrs. Fudo?" the doctor asked the psychic, who nodded slowly. The doctor gave the bundle to the female Signer, "I'll be back in a little while."

The burgundy-haired woman looked down at her son as her daughter came and sat on bed next to her. Her husband did the same. She looked up at the younger psychic.

"Would you like to hold him, honey?" she asked.

Copper nodded numbly, nervous. Her mother carefully handed her the bundle of blankets. She gingerly held the little newborn in her arms. She nervously looked down at her _little brother_. The small baby had a small amount of dark hair on his small head. She could see faint streaks of the burgundy red in the mass of dark hair, like she had. His skin was pale and he had sharp features, like _their_ father had. He stirred slightly and opened his tiny eyes. They had the same shape as _their_ father. But his eye color was the exact same color as the dark-haired psychic. Blue-indigo with flecks of dark amber-gold.

The double-Marked Signer felt something in her heart swell. It felt like protectiveness. And love. She loved this little baby that was her little brother. He was so small and fragile. She knew she was going to protect him. She was a _big sister_, and she was going to protect him when he needed it. She wasn't afraid or worried or nervous anymore. She smiled softly at him as he looked at her curiously with a little toothless smile.

"He's perfect." She whispered, giving him back to _their_ mother, "I love him, mom, dad."

"I'm so glad." Akiza replied.

"What are you going to name him?" she asked.

"For a boy we decided on Nicholas Ethan Fudo." Yusei replied.

"Nicholas Ethan Fudo." She repeated, "It's perfect, dad. Mom." She commented again, "We can call him 'Nickie'."

"Nickie Fudo." Both her parents repeated, before each gently kissed the newborn's head, "It's perfect."

_**A Little While Later**_

The dark-haired girl held a small flashlight between her teeth as she went over lines for act three. The moonlight wasn't exactly the best reading light. It was passed ten thirty. She was curled up in a chair by the window. She took her flashlight out of her mouth and rested her chin on her hand and stared out at the city lights. She put the flashlight on top of her cardigan that was resting nearby.

She wondered what her friends were doing at the dance. She hoped they were having a fun time. She still wished that she could have gone, but she knew that being here with her parents was more important. She glanced at the hospital bed, where her mother was resting. The baby was in a crib right by the bed. He was asleep, like a newborn would be. The dark-haired Signer was by the bed, in a chair, dozing, as far as the young psychic could tell.

She heard her phone vibrate softly. She had turned it on to see if any one of her friends had texted her with any homework that may have been given. Luckily there wasn't any. She picked up her phone and opened up the text message. It read: _"But soft. What light through yonder window breaks? It is the East, and Copper is my sun...Look out the window."_

She smiled a little at the quote he had changed. She looked outside and gave a slight gasp. Down on the street was Lane. He was in the tux he was going to wear to the dance, though the tie was undone. It was a classic tux, but instead of a white shirt to wear, it was a dark red one. He held a red rose in his hand. He had even decided to do a cliché and get a corsage for her. Even though it was more classic for a homecoming or prom, he wanted to it just for fun. The ice-blue-haired boy was a romantic in that way. He was looking up at the window.

Her phone started to vibrate softly. She looked down to see what it was. A phone call. He was calling her. She answered it.

"What are you doing here?" she asked with a slight amused tone in a whisper.

"Come on down." Was all he said.

"All right." She replied. She hung up her phone and set it aside. She quietly padded out of the room and downstairs and out the lobby. She quickened her pace to meet her boyfriend, who greeted her with a warm embrace, "I can't believe you're here." She said, burying her head in his chest slightly.

"I figured if you couldn't come to the dance, I'd bring a dance to you." He replied.

"Oh, Lane, that's so sweet!" she exclaimed, hugging him tightly.

He pulled her back a little, slipping the corsage onto her wrist and giving her the rose. The blue-eyed boy pulled her close again. He snaked one of his arms around her waist as he entwined their fingers of their free hands. The psychic put her other hand on his upper arm. They started to dance slowly, the ice-blue-haired boy leading the psychic in the simple waltz they had learned when they were no more than six and a half.

"So, you having a good time being a big sister?" he asked her casually.

She nodded, smiling, "It's nothing like I thought it'd be. I'm not scared of it anymore."

He smiled back, twirling her around and dipping her back a little, "I'm glad. So what do you have? Baby brother or sister?"

"I have a baby brother." She told him as she was brought back up, "His name is Nicholas and we're going to call him Nickie."

"That's awesome, Copper." He said, spinning her again, so that as he brought her close again, her back was against his chest.

"It is." She agreed, looking up at him, "He looks like me. His hair and eyes, I mean."

He simply smiled and spun her around, so they were back to their original positions. But they didn't start dancing again. The two stared into each others' eyes as their faces began to get closer. Lane slipped both arms around her waist to pull her closer as Copper's hands rested on his chest, traveling up around his neck. She had to stand on her tiptoes as he pulled her up slightly. Both their eyes closed slowly as their lips met and their hearts started to flutter. The psychic felt that electric sensation she had felt in her dream.

It felt even more incredible now than it did in the dream. Neither wanted this end. This was just so perfect!

_**Up in the Hospital Room**_

Yusei watched his daughter and Kalin's oldest son from the window of the hospital room that his wife was staying in. It was a sweet scene between them. He smiled, glad that they were so close. He went back to the chair he had been sitting in and smiled at his wife and newborn son before letting himself doze again.

_**A Little While Later**_

The dark-haired psychic slipped back into the room as quietly as possible. She lightly touched her lips, still feeling her boyfriend's on hers. She knew she was blushing slightly and she was wearing a sheepish smile as she wore the tuxedo jacket her boyfriend put on her when she had shivered. The young Signer was glad that her parents were sleeping. Or at least seemed that way.

She went over to her newborn brother and looked down at him. She smiled down at him, not knowing her parents were watching, even though they looked asleep. The dark-haired girl was glad that he had come that day. If not, the kiss between her and her boyfriend wouldn't have been as sweet. Copper bent down and gently kissed his forehead.

"Thanks." She whispered, "You made this night perfect, little brother."

* * *

><p>Copper: *Blushing*.<p>

AnimeKiwi369: I told you you would like this!

Copper: Yeah. Why _Romeo and Juliet_? Is it because of the anime.

AnimeKiwi369: I hadn't even discovered Romeo x Juliet until just a couple weeks ago. I wrote this when my English class was getting ready to do this in class.

Copper: You acted in class.

AnimeKiwi369: We just read the play. I got to be Juliet once, but it was a short scene I had do, but it was a monologue.

Copper: I see. So when will "Second War" be up?

AnimeKiwi369: Not for a LONG while. I'll try to have it up before it's been a year since this was posted...I hope. ^^' But I have decided to do a one to three chapter story (haven't decided yet) that also comes after this, but not necessarily a sequel.

Copper: What'll it be about?

AnimeKiwi369: You'll see. Let's just say that it will be an accompanying piece to "She's Somebody's Hero".

Copper: Okay.

AnimeKiwi369: Check my profile to learn more.

Copper: How many reviews?

AnimeKiwi369: I'll leave my faithful reviewers to that since it's just a one-shot. I just ask that you review if you read this and liked/loved it.

Copper: Okay. That sounds good. You've got a good fanbase.

AnimeKiwi369: That I do. So without further ado, please be kind and please review! I really appreciate them. Please be patient, too, for the next installment in the "Twenty Years Ago" saga! **;**D


End file.
